


Him.

by Little_Fishing_Boat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Fishing_Boat/pseuds/Little_Fishing_Boat
Summary: He misses him, so bad.





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON THE LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS FIC OK IM WORKING ON IT BUT I WANTED TO BANG OUT SOME ANGST

Shane missed Ryan.

 

He longed to follow up on the sweet nothings they’d exchanged under the stars, to run his fingers through the man’s inky hair, to kiss him goodnight and wake him up in the morning.

 

It was all so unfair.

 

It was meant to be the best night of their life, Shane finally had the courage to ask Ryan out on a date, after years of painfully pining after the man he was met with a whispered

  
  
_ “Yes” _

 

He said yes. It was meant to be perfect.

 

Shane’s body shuddered as a dry and broken sob escaped his lips, curling up and wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

Ryan’s death was instant and painless, apparently. It gave Shane solace knowing he didn’t suffer.

 

Ryan was hit by a drunk driver at exactly 9:34 PM, on his way to their date. It was purely a case of the man being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

The roses Ryan had bought for him were torn and gone, quite similar to the man himself as far as Shane knew.

 

His spine snapped on impact, if he lived he’d be paralyzed from the waist down the doctors told him. Knowing Ryan though, that wouldn’t have stopped him at all. He could clearly see Ryan making the olympic team for wheelchair basketball.

 

But he can’t.

 

_ Ryan’s gone, Shane. _

 

Shane’s eyes darted to the Laker’s vest that Ryan insisted on wearing all the damn time. He left it here when he stayed overnight, Shane guessed. Shane pulled himself out of his bed, only now realising that his pillow was soaked with tears. With a soft sigh, he picked up the small vest, bringing the fabric to his nose and inhaling.

 

It still smelled like him.

 

Shane started sobbing again, clutching onto the faded yellow material like his life depended on it. He let the musky smell of the expensive cologne that Ryan wore envelop him, he let himself pretend for just a second that Ryan was still there. 

 

His sobs soon turned into broken wails, he crumbled onto the floor. Shaking weakly, he loudly cried into the shirt.

 

“I love you.” Was the choked phrase he supplied.

 

Fuck. Shane loved him, he loved him so much that it hurt.

 

He wanted him back, he wanted to hold onto him so tight and never let go again.

 

Ryan. His Ryan.

 

He’s gone.

 

Shane just wants him back.


End file.
